


Questioni di priorità

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pirata sregolato [1]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Double-drabble mancata].Capitan Sparrow ed Elizabeth che si punzecchiano come al solito.(Pirati dei Caraibi 2).





	Questioni di priorità

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Personaggi: Jack, Elizabeth   
> Prompt: Di mio avrete solo il corsetto, Capitano!

Questione di priorità  


Elizabeth guardò la figura del Capitano ondeggiare da ferma, socchiuse gli occhi e incrociò le braccia. I capelli legati in un codino le oscillavano dietro le spalle e il cappello da pirata le ricadeva storto. Jack si voltò verso di lei e ammiccò, sorridendo. La luce lunare gli fece brillare il dente d’oro.

“Non riesci proprio a non essere così dannatamente insopportabile,  _pirata_?” domandò.

“Mi perdoni  _milady_ ” le disse ironico Jack, con voce seducente. Stappò una bottiglia, se la portò alle labbra e la sorseggiò tenendo con la mano libera il timone. Socchiuse gli occhi cerchiati di nero e ghignò, sporgendosi.

“Dipende, per la mia _Perla_  e per il rhum sì. Per una donna, no” rispose. Elizabeth gli tolse la bottiglia dalle mani e la sorseggiò.

“Ancora convinto che mi volete?” domandò. Capitan Sparrow alzò le spalle e si voltò.

“Che non si dica che ho rifiutato una bella donna che mi desidera così tanto” mormorò con voce calda. “…e che puzza così tanto di libertà”. Aggiunse. Elizabeth appoggiò la bottiglia per terra, mise le mani sotto i vestiti, si slacciò il corpetto, se lo fece scendere lungo il corpo fino ai pantaloni, se lo tolse del tutto e glielo lanciò addosso.

“Di mio avrete solo il corsetto, Capitano!” gridò. Si voltò e si allontanò a passo di marcia, Jack si sporse e prese la bottiglia.

“Poco male” sussurrò. Se la riportò alla bocca e sorseggiò il contenuto.

 


End file.
